Waiting
by Echelon8394
Summary: Have you ever thought the reason why Tom Kaulitz would never settle on a girl? My POV. Don't like it, don't read it. enjoy. Tom Kaulitz/OC


_"Will you come back Tom?", I asked. "For you i will", he said. He ran back to his parents' car and that was the last time i saw him._

(flashback ends)

There i stood. The very spot, underneath the oak tree. The very spot when he told me that he love me. But did he really meant it? It's been seven years, seven long years. Any guy that came my way, i pushed them as far as possible. Was it right for me to do it?

No calls, no letters, no nothing. I kept checking the mailbox every hour every day till it drove my mum mad. She said i might destroyed the mailbox if i kept slamming it shut. I tried to give up, but i can't. He was my best friend and my first love. Did he ever thought the same thing bout me?

I watched him and his success through the net. I tried to call, but either the line was busy or no one answered. My heart broke into million of pieces when i saw him and another girl. Then, another one and another and another until one day, i stopped only to cry out the tears that i've been holding back.

My mum died later on and I stopped following up his career when i fainted at college. Doctors told me i was diagnosed chronic leukemia. I was at the danger stage. I decided to travel using the money that was left from my mum. It was not much, but it was enough for me to travel anywhere and back home.

Paris, Greece, Rome, Moscow, Australia, New Zealand, Africa, Scotland, Ireland, Brazil and finally, Los Angeles. It was wonderful to travel, until that one night. I went out to get some groceries when suddenly i bumped into Bill and Gustav. "OMG! I can't believe it's you Heidi!", Bill shrieked. It was so good to see them until he brought up bout Tom. "He'll be so happy to see you again. Don't believe what you saw on the internet, that was all a lie", he said. Was it really a lie?

"I can't see him Bill", i said. Bill and Gustav looked at each other, confused. "Why not?", Gustav asked. Before i could answer him, darkness took over my world as i lost consciousness. In my dream, i saw my mum and dad. He died in a car crash when i was a toddler. They were happy. "You'll see us soon, Heidi. Soon enough", dad said. Am i gonna die?

I woke up to four people snoring lightly by my sides. Bill was covered with his shimmering blazer on the couch, Georg was next to him while Gustav was curling on the floor, covered with a quilt. I felt a contact on my hand. I turned slightly and saw Tom holding my hand as he slept uncomfortably beside me. I nudged him to wake him up.

"Hey Heidi", he whispered. "What are you doing here?", i asked. "I was worried when Bill called me, saying you were going to die. Why didn't you call me?", he said. "No one answered. I figured you've forgotten bout me since you were too busy with fame and women", i said. He was speechless. He did forgot. "I'm sorry Heidi. I've lost myself in that world. It was great to be in a world where everyone cheered for you. I'm sorry that this might be the only time that i have left with you", he said, apologetically.

"Don't be. Please go. I don't want you to see me like this", i said. I looked horrible. "Please Heidi, don't push me away", he said. "I've pushed many men away for you. You took many girls in when you said you love me", I said. i turned away, avoiding eye contact. The truth, it hurt me when he stated in the internet that he had slept with many women. I couldn't take it. I closed my eye shut and then i heard the door slammed.

A few days passed by and only Bill was there for me. He sang me to sleep every night. He kept me posted bout Tom, Georg and Gustav. Some nights, Georg was there and other nights, Gustav accompanied me and Bill. One day, I got worst. I barely heard the conversation between the doctor and Bill. I only heard Bill asking the doctor whether i was ok to travel. I told Bill that i wanna go back to Germany, to be buried next to my mum and dad.

I was granted to leave the hospital. When we arrived at the airport, me, Georg, Gustav and Bill, waited for our flight. Tom wasn't there. Bill said he locked himself in the room. Then i heard someone yelled my name. I turned around and i saw Tom, in his baggy jeans, running to me. He pulled me in a hug and cried. "Let me come with you", he said in between the tears. I nodded. I don't have anymore energy and i knew time was up soon.

We boarded the plane, all five of us. I sat next to Tom. We kissed during the flight and i knew he truly love me and only me. I fell asleep, knowing i'll never wake up again. I felt that my spirit was taken away by Azrael. I watched when the plane landed and Tom tried to wake me up. He knew i was already gone. The boys took me home and granted my wish. I was buried next to my parents. The boys and their family cried and mourned for my death.

I saw Tom looked up to the sky. He smiled and i heard him said, "I love you Heidi. I will always love you". I smiled and i was happy in the end.

-the end-


End file.
